Personal electronic devices such as tablets, laptops and notebooks are gaining in popularity as applications and wireless support continue to grow for such devices.
Further, advances in smartphone development brings similar computing capability to handheld devices having “cell phone” sized packages. These increasingly pervasive devices are generating new usage models, such as automatically updating e-mail, social media, and other information in the background while the user is not present. New usage models have different vectors of what is valuable. For example, when the user is not present, performance requirements may be minimal whereas ensuring low power to avoid battery drain is critical; however, when the user is present, performance is critical.